Operation Sentry
Operation Sentry is a millenia old program which consists of transforming everyday organisms into drone units, the program was shut down earlier but has been re-instated. History Operation Sentry was formed in the early republic era to act as a easy and fast way of providing infantry units to deal with multiple situations. At the time, the operation was not under a official name. NOVA officials were quick to disregard the operation stating they do not require it. Buildings/Complexes Sentries use a variety of buildings for several purposes. Citadel: Citadels are headquarters for Sentry units, often located in massive Urban Locations( Cities ). Citadels are more multi-purpose, never focusing on one specific task. Nexus: Nexuses are field bases/mini-headquarters for Sentries. Generally, Nexuses are widely used for military purposes. Nexuses are mostly found within cities, very rarely are they on the field, though it isn't uncommon for Nexuses to be outside of the city. Hardpoint: Hardpoints are checkpoints which are mainly used for control/search purposes, but can be used as defensive perimeters, generally found everywhere. Operational Style & Protocol Operation Sentry Units would operate on a different way than standard NOVA units, being that Sentry units are biological drones. They use sets of protocol rather than standard operational methods, Sentry units receive orders telepathically through nanites within the brain, projecting the orders as thoughts. Orders can also be delivered verbaly, however Sentry units use a different set of communication, however they can communicate normally, they do not do so with each other, only with other allies and if need be, enemies. Sentries receive their orders from The Hive, which is a large Virtual Intelligence program. Protocols: ''' ╔10-0: Use Caution ╠10-1: Not Understood. ╠10-2: Negative/No. ╠10-3: Stop Transmitting. ╠10-4: Affirmative/OK. ╠10-5: Relay Message. ╠10-6: Busy. ╠10-7: Off-Duty. ╠10-8: On-Duty. ╠10-9: Repeat last message. ╠10-16: Pick up prisoner. ╠10-18: A.S.A.P. ╠10-19: Return to Nexus. ╠10-20: Your location. ╠10-22: Disregard last message. ╠10-23: Stand by. ╠10-24: All units return to nexus/emergency. ╠10-29: Check for contraband. ╠10-30: Against Rules. ╠10-33: Don't transmit unless necessary. ╠10-50: Patrolling... ╠10-51: Containing... ╠10-54: Retreat. ╠10-78: Send Medical Help. ╠10-79: Send Armour. ╠10-93: Good Work. ╠10-103: Disturbance. ╠10-103M: Mental defect. ╠10-106: Obscenity. ╠10-107: Suspicious person. ╠10-108: Officer down/Officer needs assistance. ╠10-112: Impersonating an officer. ╠11-7: Stalker. ╠11-17: Fight. ╠11-18: Accident. ╠11-19: Begging. ╠11-21: Robbery. ╠11-22: Contraband. ╠11-23: Contraband Distribution. ╠11-41: Request Medical Help. ╠11-45: Attempted suicide. ╠11-47: Injured Person. ╠11-48: Assault. ╠11-49: Shooting. ╠11-70: Fire. ╠11-71: Explosion / Bomb. ╠11-73: Riot. ╚11-99: Officer needs Help/Emergency. ╔ADW: Assault with a deadly weapon. ╠BOL: Be on the lookout. ╠DB: Dead body. ╚UL/UTL: Unable to locate. ╔Code 21: Complaint. ╠Code 27: Attempted Crime. ╠Code 28: Inciting a felony. ╠Code 29: Death ╠Code 30: Killed. ╠Code 30S: Killing by shooting. ╠Code 34S: Shooting. ╠Code 603: Unlawful entry. ╠Code 647A: Vagrant loitering in a public place. ╠Code 647E: Anti-Citizen. ╠505: Running/runner. ╚243: Runaway. Status: ╠Decomissioned/Deserviced: Dead/downed unit. ╠In position/Standing by: Ready to carry out orders. ╠Holding: Maintaining position. ╚Outbreak: Last unit of squad. Anti-Citizen: Criminal. Malignant: High dangerous and contagious. Hostile: Presently unfriendly unit. Bio-signal: Life monitoring or signs of life. Also a system in suits that monitors heart beats. OVERWATCH: The main armed forces division. Overwatch makes up the backbone of the Sentry workforce. Assigned to no special duty, Overwatch units are multi-taaking, able to perform any job at a efficentt rate. Overwatch units are incredibly flexible; able to go from patrolling or containing a hardpoint, to moving in on a raid. STORM: The special forces division. These units are specially trained in first response, and are able to maintain sustained combat if needed. Their training gives them the ability to quickly execute raids, or repel attacks. GRID: The engineering division. The gear-heads of GRID are trained to understand just about every concept of engineering. They know the ins and outs of weapons, vehicles, machines, et cetera. GRID also serves as an Explosive Ordinance Disposal unit (EOD). GRID units are also trained in the operation of Armored Patrol Cars. GUARDIAN: The medical division. Helix units serve as medics, keeping the men and women of the Sentry force alive and well. GUARDIAN units work excellently as both field medics and surgeons. APEX: The power division, in which un-natural Units that posses powers or magic in anyway are put in. GHOST: Black Ops and Intelligence Operations, these units have a special skin and armor that within moments of touch another service can replicate the pattern and texture of the surface touched, however this spec is rarely used. The more often used ADSG-717 Stealth System makes the skin and armor of the sentry reflect and absorb no light, thus making the sentry completely invisible. Equipments & Abilities Sentry units have a large variety of equipment, all of which are high-tech, constantly updated if needed. Sentry units are equipedd with heavy armour which is very light, built out of nanotechnology materials, the armour has other feats, such as cloaking and other feats, the suit improves the wearers strength,making sentries able to lift over 6 tonnes. The suits are equipped with nanites, that heal the injuries of the wearer. Sentries have special weapons of their own, weapons that are high tech and is a wide arsenal. Their standart issue rifle is: Sentry Standard Issue Assault Rifle( SSIAR or SR-2 ). ''- Superhuman Physic'' ''- Superhuman Strength:'' Due to synthetical augmentations, Sentry units are abnormally strong capable of lifting over 3 tonnes. ''- Superhuman Reflex:'' Due to synthetic augmentations, Sentry units have 3 times the reflex time of a trained adult male. ''- Superhuman vision:'' Due to synthetic augmentations, Sentry units vision surpass even Harenarians, able to detect even small dust particles from 40 meters away, with the help of satellites they can see anything. ''- Superhuman Endurance:'' Due to synthetic augmentation, Sentry units do not ever tire, they can keep going forever. ''- Superhuman Durability:'' Due to synthetic augmentations, Sentry units are extremely durable, able to last even in space and other hostile enviromentss for a extended amount of time. ''- Artificial Skin:'' A synthetic augment which allows sentries to shapeshift, the skin also heals very quickly. The shapeshifting variant is exclusive to the GHOST and STORM divisions. ''- EMP Hardening:'' Sentries are immune to EMPs. ''- The Force:' Sentries can also consist of force users, however force sentries have less augmentations, because they hinder usage of force.